


hush, my darling (i won't let you go)

by groovy_phonebox



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovy_phonebox/pseuds/groovy_phonebox
Summary: In which Charles is stressed and upset, and Erik reminds him that he's not alone.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	hush, my darling (i won't let you go)

Charles sighed into the darkness, his heart racing, beating a frantic lub-dub that threatened to crawl up his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to dispel the incoming wave of panic. Too much to do, so little time. Write the paper, revise for the genetics exam, take the trash out, revise for the physiology exam, send all those emails, figure out how to work Microsoft Teams. Too much, not enough time. 

Giving up on sleep, he groped around to turn on the desk lamp. Groaning at the sudden intrusion of light, he squinted at the clock. 12 AM. Not terribly late. _Erik might still be up._ He cast a sideways glance at his phone, wrought with indecision. _He might be sleeping. I’ve been after him to get on a better sleep schedule. Don’t want to wake him up. Don’t want to bother him, either. No, shut up,_ he told the insecure, worry wart part of himself, _I won’t be bothering him. He loves me, I love him. He enjoys my company. He won’t mind._ Reaching halfway for his phone before he could convince himself otherwise, he sent off a text to Erik. 

>>Are you still up?

Before he could bite his lip in regret, his phone buzzed with Erik’s reply, Yeah, what’s up? Is everything ok?

>>I can’t sleep. 

> :(  
>Do you want to talk about it?

>>Just stress. It only sounds bigger in my head, if that makes sense.

>It makes sense. 

>>I feel… untethered again, stuck in my head. 

>It’s going to be ok. <3 

Despite himself, Charles smiled, lips quirking up a fraction. He didn’t know what else to say, so he plugged his phone back onto the charger and settled back into his blankets, feeling a smidge better than he felt before. Erik always made things better. The thought calming him, he let his eyes fall closed and drifted off to sleep. 

An indeterminate amount of time later, he felt the bed dip behind him, the air warm with Erik’s care and affection. As soon as he slipped in between the covers, Charles rolled over, an arm and a leg thrown over Erik’s body. “You didn’t have to come,” he breathed into the crook of Erik’s neck. _I’m so glad you’re here,_ he projected. He felt Erik press a kiss to the top of his head as he wound both arms around Charles, cradling him, shielding him. 

“I’m where I’m meant to be,” Erik whispered, “Everything is going to be okay. I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re not alone.” He pushed all of his feelings of love, strength, and stability into Charles’ mind, holding him tighter. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Letting out a contented sigh, Charles finally let himself go, sinking into the comfort of the physical and mental embrace. _I love you,_ he projected, his consciousness slinking through Erik’s like a friendly cat. 

_I love you, too. Sleep now, you’re always after me to get a decent night’s sleep, so don’t go and be a hypocrite,_ Erik teased, stroking Charles’ hair. 

Any indignant reply Charles might have made was lost, as he had finally fallen asleep, safe from his racing thoughts, and dreamt only of Erik.


End file.
